


Shiny Makeover Version 容光焕发

by asadeseki



Category: Invincible Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼有没有讲过，现在的维克多·冯·杜姆有多帅？因为他真的是太帅了。<br/>（托尼麻烦大了。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Makeover Version 容光焕发

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts), [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shiny Makeover Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656801) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



* * *

 

“啥意思，”托尼说，讲真， _这都啥玩意儿_ 。

 

“你听到我说的了，”杜姆说。

 

“对，”托尼说，“但，那是啥意思。”

 

“占据弗罗斯特女士身体的恶魔并没有完全被驱逐。现在，我们可以用我们的连结作为神剑与剑鞘来加持驱逐咒语，或者可以牺牲一些儿童。你来选择，”杜姆耸肩，“反正你那些癌症儿童迟早是要死的，这样还能死得有用一点。”

 

“你有什么毛病？”托尼靠到椅子上，“我是说，很明显你是毁灭博士，但是耶稣啊。”

 

“不，是维克多。”

 

托尼瞪他，“你是在开玩笑吗？我受不了了。我受不了你变得这么帅，我受不了你开玩笑。我受不了这个愚蠢的选择题。我不干了，”托尼摆手，“星期五，请呼叫奇异博士。”

 

“你觉得我很帅？”杜姆问。他听起来真的很好奇，托尼都没发现他自己坐下了。

 

“你有见过自己的脸吗？”托尼一边等史蒂芬接电话，一边对着杜姆的脸和其他部位胡乱比划。

 

“我讨厌镜子，”杜姆说。托尼想起杜姆不喜欢镜子的原因，甚至有些心疼了。

 

“我是斯特兰奇，”史蒂芬说，“如果又是杜姆的事情……”

 

“没错，”托尼说。他面前的椅子空了。

 

“我马上到，”史蒂芬说。他的确到了。他的传送咒语把地毯毁了，但他的确就站在那里。

 

托尼解释了一下现状。史蒂芬皱眉。

 

“他没有说谎，”史蒂芬说，这跟托尼想好的完全不一样，简直就是黑洞的另一边。“很显然当时太匆忙了，杜姆驱逐了大部分的恶魔，然后替换了剩下的。”

 

“替换？”托尼问。千万不要是托尼想的那样——开什么玩笑，当然是了。“让我猜猜。用他自己？”

 

史蒂芬点头。

 

“真有他的！”托尼打翻了桌上的咖啡（幸好是冷的），溅得到处都是，包括玛丽简的合同。“所以我不仅要操毁灭博士，还得在他 _被恶魔半附体_ 的时候操他。”托尼的声音越来越高，但要理解毕竟他有些恐慌。毁灭博士。恶魔附体。毁灭博士英气逼人的脸。性交。毁灭博士英气逼人的每一寸。

 

“你们结合的时候，他不太可能会失控，”史蒂芬说，他坐到了杜姆没碰过的椅子上，即使那在房间的另一端。好了，托尼有种不祥的预感。

 

“请别说得好像我们要结婚一样，”托尼说，他看看史蒂芬的脸色，补充道，“真的？”

 

史蒂芬摊手耸肩，“不然怎么叫圣婚呢。”

 

托尼才不要呢。好吧。他会做的，但那不代表他会喜欢。

 

（他简直爱死了。）

 

-FIN-

 

这篇应该是发生在无敌铁人05之后，神君驱逐了假面夫人身上的恶魔，医生过来带走了假面。

  
图片来自[JOT汉化组](http://weibo.com/5675331553/DcnDSyrlw?from=page_1005055675331553_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1457412138917)，如有不妥立即删除。度盘链接: <http://pan.baidu.com/s/1dEpRs6t>  密码: xz0m

 

 

 


End file.
